The Weighted Life
by Marianna Morgan
Summary: Pre-Series and Beyond – Mary and John for now – eventually Sam and Dean as well – It was hard to believe how one song could be so intricately woven into a family's life.


**Summary**: Pre-Series and Beyond – Mary and John for now – eventually Sam and Dean as well – It was hard to believe how one song could be so intricately woven into a family's life.

**Disclaimer**: Not mine

**Warnings**: Usual language

**A/N**: I'm sure most of you are aware that Jensen plays guitar and have probably seen him playing and singing "The Weight". Pair that with photos I recently found of Jeffrey Dean Morgan also playing guitar...and this was born – the idea that, that song was an integral part of the Winchesters' lives from the very beginning.

**weighted** – to attach importance or value to; to be planned or arranged so as to put a specified person, group, or factor in a position of advantage or disadvantage.

* * *

_And you can tell everybody this is your song. ~ Elton John __  
_

* * *

Forget scars.

Chicks dug _guitars_.

John Winchester had living, breathing proof of that newly reinforced fact as frigid, standoffish Mary Campbell – Miss _I-Shouldn't-Talk-To-You_ and _My-Father-Would-Kill-Me-If-He-Knew-I-Was-Here_ – actually smiled at him just now as she approached; looking uncharacteristically shy...and even more breathtakingly beautiful this close.

Because John had seen her in the crowd as he and his "band" – him and a couple other guys who had also brought their guitars to the party – were finishing their first set a few minutes ago. He had seen her blond hair and blue eyes...her fitted jeans and even better fitting top...and had almost forgotten to join in on the chorus of the last song they had played as he had watched Mary watch him; wondering if he had been dreaming...or had drank one too many beers.

But it seemed neither was true – no dreaming and no alcohol-induced delusions – because here Mary was; standing in front of him and smiling; sweeping her feathery blond hair from her face with the back of her hand and blinking at him expectantly.

John swallowed as he stared at her; hoping Mary didn't expect him to speak first because he knew he would say something incredibly stupid and probably scare her off.

Mary's smile widened – seeming to sense John's anxiety...and thinking he was adorable and sweet because of it – and took his nonverbal cue; deciding to start slow so as not to scare him off.

Because prior to tonight, she had not exactly been John's biggest fan.

But for some reason, tonight felt different.

Mary briefly bit her lip. "Hi."

John smiled at the sound of her voice and at the simple greeting; because he could definitely return that without fucking it up. "Hi."

Mary's smile grew impossibly wider at the smooth richness of John's voice; deep and soothing and affecting her in a way she did not expect; feeling inexplicably drawn to him even more than before.

There was silence between them; others laughing and talking as the party continued around them.

Mary sighed – feeling flushed and happy just by standing this close to John...which was ridiculous because she barely even knew him.

But tonight, when she had seen him across the room – had seen him playing his guitar and singing – she had felt...different; had felt like she was truly seeing him for the first time; relaxed and enjoying himself; the kind of genuine, sweet guy she could see herself with.

Mary sighed; trying to calm the fluttering feeling in her stomach and chest. "I didn't know you sang," she observed casually and motioned toward the guitar balanced on John's knee as he perched on the edge of the stool. "...or played."

"Yeah," John confirmed lamely and then swallowed, thinking he should probably say something else; cool guys always had a cool comeback. "I didn't know you came to parties."

But as soon as he said the words, John inwardly cringed; the comment sounding smoother in his head...but now sounding borderline offensive; like he was somehow mocking her for her reputation of always staying at home.

"I mean – "

Mary shook her head; halting John's attempt to rephrase. "It's okay," she soothed; once again seeming to sense his thoughts. "I know what you meant," she told him; her tone easy and amused. "And you're right. I don't usually come to parties. My dad is..." She shook her head like there were no adequate words to describe the man. "Anyway..." she dismissed; not wanting to think about her father scowling and brooding back at home. "I came here tonight." She paused, smiling shyly. "And I'm glad I did..."

John smiled at the implication – that Mary was glad she came because he was there – and felt his heart begin to beat faster. "I'm glad you did, too."

Mary nodded as silence once again settled between them; wondering why she felt so shy around John and trying to think of something else to say. "So..." she began. "'The Weight', huh?" she asked, referring to the last song John had just sung with his impromptu band at the front of the living room.

John looked surprised at Mary's comment. "Yeah," he confirmed about the song. "You know it?"

"I love it," Mary enthused. "The Band is one of my favorite...well, bands." She laughed. "Not very original with the name of their group, though."

"You don't think so?" John countered seriously and then winked to let Mary know he was teasing.

Mary laughed again; wondering how she had never noticed before how charming and funny and good-looking John was.

John grinned; pleased that Mary actually seemed to think he was funny and wasn't just laughing to be polite.

Mary's smile lingered as she stared at John; having forgotten about his dimples until just now when he had flashed them at her...and vaguely wondered if such a trait was inheritable.

Mary briefly glanced away from John – seeming momentarily distracted by a particularly loud conversation taking place right next to them...but really feeling embarrassed and overwhelmed that she was already thinking about the children she and John may or may not share one day.

Mary swallowed and once again swept her hair from her face; a nervous habit that her father often called her on.

There was silence again between Mary and John.

John took it as his cue. "Do you, um..." he paused and cleared his throat – a nervous habit of his – and held his guitar in front of him like a shield; like an anxious public speaker grips a podium. "Do you wanna maybe – "

" – absolutely," Mary agreed without hesitating and without even knowing what John was asking; just knowing she was unable to resist the attraction she felt to him tonight – like freakin' Cupid himself had swept in and worked his magic between them.

It was remarkable...and scary...and the best thing she thought she had ever felt.

John blinked his surprise at Mary's quick answer and then chuckled. "Well, alright..." he responded simply; not quite sure why Mary was acting so differently toward him tonight – especially since his previous advances had been coolly dismissed – but deciding to go with it...and hoping it would lead to something a little more long-term between them.

John sighed – knowing it was entirely too soon to think about anything past tonight – and smiled as Mary continued to stand in front of him.

Mary returned John's smile. "Ready?" she asked; knowing she was being forward but embracing her boldness because she was eager to leave the party; eager to spend time with John; to get to know him better...and to escape the life her dad had mapped out for her.

Because Mary didn't want a hunter's life; she wanted _normal_; she wanted _safe_.

And as fate would have it, she was pretty sure she wanted John Winchester; wanted the man who had been right in front of her this whole time – literally and figuratively.

Mary smiled at the realization; strangely content; like this was always meant to be...this moment in time leading to something far greater than either she or John could even imagine right now.

John arched an eyebrow as Mary stared him; her expression both intense and blissful; like they were on the cusp of something epic. "What?"

Mary shook her head even as her smile widened. "Nothing," she assured him; because some feelings and some moments were too big for words. "I was just thinking about that song," she told him; half cover, half truth...because "The Weight" really was one of her favorites. "Will you play it for me again? Maybe someplace more private?"

John blinked at the suggestion; not sure what had gotten into Mary Campbell...but hoping whatever it was lasted beyond tonight.

"Sure," John heartily agreed – wondering if a person could explode from happiness and excitement – and stood; swinging his guitar behind his back and taking a chance in reaching for Mary's hand.

Mary beamed at him and instantly reached forward; her palm pressing against John's – the perfect fit – as her fingers intertwined with his; holding his hand on the night they would look back on years later as the night that had started it all.

* * *

_**TBC**_

**A/N**: As with the story "Road Trip", there is no timeline for updates on this. But I see subsequent chapters revolving around how this song continued to play – literally and figuratively – throughout the Winchesters' lives.


End file.
